


Hate Love And All Of Those Inbetween

by esmeblaise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Narrator Chara, Scientist Sans, Talk of Alternate Timelines, brief mention of self harm, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: Chara and Sans have never gotten along, but now that Frisk left them alone its time for a heart to heart chat





	Hate Love And All Of Those Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Chara being this whiny kid who has to tag along and Frisk does their best to keep them happy

Sans hates you  
He hates you more than anything  
He hates that you killed his brother and Mom and so many others so many times.  
But he doesn’t hate Frisk  
In fact, he loves them  
When Frisk wakes up scared with the memories you put in their head Sans will keep the nightmares at bay  
When Frisk is sad Sans will tell terrible jokes  
When Frisk gets bullied Sans will defend them  
But when Frisk helps Papyrus make spaghetti and stands next to the kitchen knives you know he's watching you, waiting for you to slip up  
Sometimes you hope you will  
Sometimes, you hope you could die  
But then Frisk will hush you and pull out a puzzle and give the reigns to you because they are a truly nice person and make you feel like a horrible monster for everything you have ever done.  
No. Not a monster, a human.  
You don’t deserve kindness, you deserve an endless cycle of hell. At night you’ll wake up, your hand reaching towards reset because “Please Frisk I can't stand another day of this” Another day of pie and puns and spaghetti and anime and you want to die you want to kill and fight and slash and scream because you don't fucking deserve this.  
“I killed you, I killed your friends, your family, why don't you just let me die??  
“Because you’re also my family”  
Sometimes you hate Frisk  
But mostly you just hate yourself.

-

“Everything alright kiddo?”  
Frisk nods in answer with a small smile and picks up another colored pencil. Sans was babysitting for some reason (you saved a whole species that tried to murder you, you think you can handle a simple Saturday without an adult)  
“You sure? No… Trouble?” Sans’s stupid smile doesn't leave his face but you can tell he's glaring at you.  
“...thinkin.” Frisk responds slowly.  
You suddenly feel a strange sensation like the world coming into focus and realize they handed the reigns over to you “Frisk? Where’d you go?”  
“Dont worry Im just gonna go thinking.”  
“What? no! don't leave me with him!”  
“Uh you do realize you’re speaking out loud kid?” You ignore him.  
“Dont worry, I trust you…”  
“Well you shouldn't….” You growl before finally turning to the skeleton, “Frisk abandoned us.”  
“Yeah I can tell.”  
You roll your eyes and point to a cabinet behind him, “Make yourself useful and grab a puzzle.”  
Sans doesn’t move,“Are you always this bossy?”  
“Yes now grab the fucking puzzle you ass.”  
His smile somehow gets bigger as he leans forwards, “Whats. The magic. Word?”  
It takes everything in both you and Frisk to keep you from bashing his head in. Instead you grit your teeth and growl,  
Luckily (for all of you) Sans complies this time giving you enough time to take some deep breaths. It isn’t until you’re sorting through the green pieces that he speaks again.  
“So why did Frisk leave? They usually don’t leave us together.” It's true, even when giving you’re in charge they usually still watch over the two of you so you don't fight like cats and dogs.  
You shrug fitting another piece together, “I dunno, they didn’t say. Probably has to do with staying up all night again.”  
Sans looks up sharply from where he was placing some edge pieces together (The easiest part of the puzzle you might add, you always go from the middle for a more challenging game.) “Again?”  
“Yeah, y’know, nightmares.” You’re voice isn’t as strong as it was but you think you did pretty well considering the pupiless eyes boring into you.  
“Nightmares huh? I didn’t get a call last night.”  
You kind of want to yell ‘Well that’s not my fault!’ but that would be a blatant lie. Last night you had a megalovania dream and convinced Frisk not to message Sans by saying you would probably stab him from the ptsd. Truth is you always to want want to stab him cause he pisses you off but you were having another pity party and just really didn't want to deal with him. And since you can’t exactly tell Toriel about memories of murdering everyone Frisk was forced to make it through the night on their own.  
To be fair you do feel a little guilty… now.  
“Maybe ya slept through it or somethin’ I don’t know.”  
Sans doesn’t push it but you know he’s going to have a talk when Frisk comes back.  
You just hope you can think of a good enough excuse before that happens  
The two of you continue to work in silence for a while when the skeleton speaks, “So what was the kid drawing anyways?”  
You’re surprised at the question and look at the forgotten piece of paper, “Um I dont know.”  
Frisk isn’t the best artist, (they’re nine give them a break) but their group of friends are pretty distinct so it’s easy to tell they drew Sans (you’d know that blue hoodie anywhere, Frisk likes to cuddle in it when upset) holding hands with a brunette kid you assumed was them.  
You pass the picture over to the skeleton, “Looks like you and Frisk. Nothing unusual.”  
Sans seems entranced by the picture so you go back to your puzzle, assuming the end of the conversation.  
But then, “That’s… not Frisk.”  
You look up, confused “Brown hair, sweater, human, who else could it be?”  
“I think… It’s you.”  
“What?”  
You look back at the picture, the smile, the hand holding, the stripe, the-  
The red eyes.  
“Oh my God its me.”  
Sans points to the joined hands and smiles, “Seems like the Kid wants us to get along.”  
“Makes sense, they wanted to get along with creatures who murdered them repeatedly.” You mumble as you place the picture back down, “”must think a demon and skeleton will be a snap.” you finish the sentence with a loud snap.  
Said skeleton chuckles, “Nice.” He sighs and looks down for a minute, “You’re not a demon.”  
You let out a bark of laughter, “HA! Now that’s funny!”  
He gives you a look, one you’ve only seen him give to Frisk on dark nights with dusty memories.  
You don’t know why but it puts you on edge, you’re not used to people looking at you like that. Anger, Fear, Confusion, Hatred. Those are emotions you’re familiar with, but this. This seems like sadness. But… towards you. Pity? You try to remember the facial expressions Frisk taught you a while ago but with the skeletons constant grin and lack of muscles it’s hard to tell any emotion on him. Another reason he disturbs you, you hate when you can’t tell what others are thinking, it makes you feel powerless and lost.  
So you growl, “Stop looking at me jackass.”  
The look bleeds off his face (You’re not sure if you get points for that metaphor) leaving exasperation, “How does the kid put up with you?”  
“Hell if I know.” You turn back to the puzzle, effectively pissed off. It’s a question you ask yourself every day and you still have no answer.  
Sans gives you a half-glare, “Hey I’m not happy about this arrangement either but I have a feeling the kid ain’t coming back until we start playing civil.”  
You glare back but with the amount of determination Frisk has you don’t doubt it either, “Fine. But only to get this over with.”  
“Deal.”  
You both sit in silence for a minute.  
“Umm so how do you want to do this?” You ask tentatively. Sans snorts and looks away making you raise an eyebrow, “What?”  
“Nothing.” He says, chuckling, “I've just spent way too much time reading Alphy’s fanfiction.”  
You roll your eyes, “Ugh Frisk loves that shit.”  
“Not the ones I’m talking about,” He mutters before turning back to you, “Ok let’s get to know each other, kid.”  
You grimace, “Don’t call me ‘kid’, I’m not Frisk. I’m not a kid either”  
Sans raises an ‘eyebrow’, “How old are you anyways?”  
You lean against the couch and shrug, “I dunno, how long have the Dreemurr’s kids been dead?”  
The skeleton gives you a quizzical look, “What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Well I was about twelve when I ate those buttercups so-”  
Sans suddenly sits up straight and stares at you, eyes wide and jaw hanging, “Waitwaitwaitwait. You’re Chara Dreemurr?”  
You bristle a little at the name but nod anyways, “Yeah, who’d you think I was?”  
“I don’t know! Not the cute sweet little kid Toriel went on and on about whenever she was feeling sad! Not the second in line to rule the throne! Holy shit kid! What- what happened?”  
You give him a murderous glare, “Humans Sans, humans happened. And that’s all there is to it.”  
Sans seemed to get the message but he still looked amazed, “Wow… After all this time… wow”  
“After all what time?” You ask, a little intrigued.  
Sans looks at you questionably, “I should really talk about this with Frisk here but… Have you told Toriel about… you?”  
You blanch, “Tell Mom? Are you KIDDING ME??? That would mean telling her about Flowey being Asriel and the suicide and other timelines where I murdered her”  
“That whiny ass little plant is-”  
“Hey that’s my brother jackass!”  
A tense silence fills the room.  
“Chara, let go.”  
You blink and your eyes travel down to your arm where a bony hand is hold you back from clawing at your wounds. Gasping in surprise you quickly yank your hand out of his grasp and drag your sleeve down muttering a small crap.  
“Frisk didn’t want you to see those.” You murmured half heartedly.  
“Just show me the knife.”  
You nod mutely and get up, feeling like you’re headed to your gallows even though you’ve been in far more deadly situations than this. Because you broke the rules and now Sans would be mad and Frisk would feel guilty for disappointing him and get even more sleepless nights.  
You knew better than to look him in the eyes when you pull open the closet and reveal secret box. Instead you shuffle to your bed and play with your locket as he looks through the chest.  
“Why is the kid keeping all these old costumes?”  
“Frisk didn’t want to leave them in the Underground, not after they all helped us. Especially since we couldn’t properly bury them.”  
Sans dropped the blue tutu he was holding up, “Bury-? You mean these are-”  
You nod and walk over, “The other humans stuff, they dropped it when they died.” You carefully fold the tutu back up next to the dancer shoes.  
Sans closed the chest, “Are they here too?”  
“The other souls?” He nodded and you shook your head, pushing the box back into the closet “No, I attached to Frisk because we shared determination. Sometimes there faint echoes of them left from our fight with Omega Flowey but they pretty much disappeared when they helped Asriel break the barrier.”  
“And what about Asriel?”  
“What about him?” You growl, slamming the door shut.  
“Is he still in that plant?”  
You glance over to the sleeping buttercup next to the bed, he had stayed up all night playing pokemon with Frisk after the nightmare.  
“No.”  
You quickly turn on your heel and head downstairs, Sans following at a slower pace. He doesn’t speak again until you’re gnawing on a chocolate bar.  
“You must miss him.”  
“Miss who?” You spit out.  
“Your brother.”  
You bristle, “What are you talking about”  
“You said it yourself, your brother is gone. The only time you ever got to see him was in the very end and only for a moment. Is that why you can’t stand me?”  
“What the hell does Azzie have to do you??” You growl.  
“Nothing, would explain a few things about Papyrus though.”  
Fuck  
“I don’t know what your talking about.” You lie.  
“Tori told me about her kids, now I don’t really recognize you, but Asriel, I think I now know why that plant took a liking to my brother.”  
You look away, “You know nothing.”  
Please know nothing  
“Helpful, optimistic, couldn’t wait to help the kingdom. Then one day a little human falls down, and what’s the first thing he does?”  
“Shut up.”  
“He helps them”  
“I said shut up”  
“And then you see me. You know you once said we were similar. I just never realized how similar.”  
“Shut up shut up.”  
“Is that why you killed him?”  
“AUGH” You’re floating off the air, a knife out of your reach and San’s eye glowing.  
“You blame yourself for Asriel’s death, don’t you?”  
“No I don’t!” You yell, struggling invisible bonds.  
“You’re crying Chara.”  
“I didn’t kill Azzie, I didn’t!” You growl, wiping away tears.  
“I blamed myself for Papyrus’s.”  
You stop struggling.  
“We’re similar kid, why do you think I know about resets?”  
“You-?”  
“Not the same way you did.” He put you down and gestured to the couch, “C’mon, story time.”  
“When I was younger I was the royal scientist.”  
You raise an eyebrow, “Are you kidding me?”  
He chuckles, “Don’t look like it huh? Well back then I did, lab coat, glasses, and everything. I graduated top of my school, got my own lab, and was partner in record speed. I was working on a sort of time machine to free the monsters. Unfortunately I was so busy with my project I lost all contact with Papyrus. I didn’t even know he joined the royal guard till… till…”  
Sans sighed and looked down, “One day someone just showed up to my lab with a jar of dust, a bunch of medals and a note. Apparently while I was off living my dream he died doing his. I hadn’t talked to him in five years and he still left everything to me. Said he loved me.” Sans angrily wiped his eyes, “Said he knew I loved him too.”  
“But… But Papyrus is alive. What happened?”  
Sans sighed, “I went back to work, it was all I had, then one day there was a big accident with the machine and when I woke up everything was different. My partner never existed, I hadn’t gotten a job, and Papyrus never joined the royal guard. So instead Alphys and Undyne got the job.”  
A meek smile appeared on his face, “Then Frisk came along. I think they met my partner once or twice actually. Stress on the timelines screws things up, I think that Riverman knows someone about it too.”  
You look down, “Look… Im sorry, I really didn’t know. But that doesn’t change things, at least you still have your family, all I have is-”  
“A new one.” He says lounging back.  
“Huh?”  
“You didn’t seriously think I didn’t consider you family, did you?”  
“But you hate me! And I hate you!”  
“Eh” He shrugged, “All families gotta have drama to keep it interesting, you don’t seriously think I’m that big a fan of puns do you?”  
“YOu do that on purpose???”  
“Course, It’s the same reason Frisk lets you eat chocolate, Paps loved puns as a kid.”  
You slump down, “I guess we really didn’t know each other. “  
San’s sighs, “Listen, I’ll admit I've never been particularly warm to you, but you’re a good kid at heart, so I’ll try to get along with you.”  
“You curl up, “And I guess it’s about time to come clean. But just to mom, and only if you’re there to back me up so Frisk doesn’t look crazy.”  
He holds out a hand with a smirk, “So You don’t look crazy.”  
You shake, “So We don’t look crazy.”  
“Brat”  
“Bonehead”

-

“How’d it go?”  
“He’s still annoying.”  
Frisk smiled.  
“I love him too.”


End file.
